User talk:Doomweaver13
Welcome Hi, welcome to Heromainia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Doomweaver.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Truth™ (Talk) 16:33, May 28, 2012 Pointers A level 10 ability would be the highest level of power a being could obtain. I would not go as far as to say that it is exclusive to Omni abilities, but their are few other powers that could obtain this level. Level 10 abilities are basically abilities that are without limit i.e. omni-powers, unity, boundary manipulation, and other similer powers. As a general rule I knock a power down to level 9 if the user can still die (old age or by being killed except special conditions. see Ari's Scythe. Yes a fanon power could be considered at this level. In truth I do not see the difference inbetween "fanon" powers and "real" powers. One is main stream and the other is not. =\ That's just my opinion. As of right now I couldn't give you a list of "fanon" powers that are level 10, sry. --Lord Freyr (Got a Question?) 02:04, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Equipment As long as it exists in a universe that a character lives in then yes you can add equipment. If you are referring to a category. Go ahead and tag equipment with a Category:Equipment. I'll check out your abstract concepts page in a bit. --Lord Freyr (Got a Question?) 18:34, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Voidwalk Hey can I use Voidwalk for my Gonzo Bravo character? Sui Generis Manipulation So I looked at the page on the superpower wiki and it was created by an unknown user. All there is to identify them is a IP adressess. Why do you need to know? --Lord Freyr (Got a Question?) 21:56, June 4, 2012 (UTC) check this out http://heromainia.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Truth%E2%84%A2/Vote_time_for_RolePlaying_ideas As far as I'm concerned I think you are one of the most active members on this wiki right now. If you think we need a new category add it. Just please try to keep it limited (unlike the superpower wiki where every power has 60 categories) and go ahead and make the category page. Just click on the category and hit create page (it should as you if you want to on the category listing). Leave a small explanation of what powers are suppose to be listed their. --Lord Freyr (Got a Question?) 23:18, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Whats the category to be called? --Lord Freyr (Got a Question?) 23:36, June 6, 2012 (UTC) No Problem If you need any help with anything else just ask and I will do my best. I honored that you value my opinion, thank you. Two things real quick. One, on the Top rated users for June list you still have a vote. Just because you nominated someone doesn't mean that you actually voted. I'm just letting you know. Two, you should read this blog. I made it to make a function that everyone could use to make sure all their character, items, powers, ect get rated. Thank you again for the kind words. --Lord Freyr (Got a Question?) 04:24, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Comic-con ready? http://heromainia.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Truth%E2%84%A2/Comic-con_Battle_Ready Rping I'v no problem with rping but I much prefer using my own created powers as well as geniric stuff. As for power sharing, as long as I don't want to own the powers (no property tag) I don't mind sharing them. Check out check out my last character page Nefertari Uondarando Shirahoshi Truth™ New blog Check out the new blog http://heromainia.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Truth%E2%84%A2/Wiki_theme_song -Truth™ blog User blog:Truth™/Time Really moves by fast......... - Heromainia Wiki from Truth™ Thanks I try my best at making fearsome characters Truth™ 11:29, June 21, 2012 (UTC)Truth™ Masked Man Masked Man is done so chack him out now he's ten times more deadly then before. and also User blog:Truth™/Time Really moves by fast......... - Heromainia Wiki has been updated from Truth™ off line I'll be offfline for the rest of this month because of school work but I'll be back and when I come back I want to tag-team with you and make an character ok? Yo I'm on line for now so please check out my newest blog and sorry for geting back to you so late Truth™.Here's the blogs link User blog:Truth™/Some new ideas - Heromainia Wiki New Blog Please check it out User blog:Truth™/True False - Heromainia Wiki...Truth™ and my weakest character by far Haruno Akatsuki Arks Blog has been updated User blog:Truth™/True False - Heromainia Wiki RolePlay New blog new character link right here User blog:Truth™/We are not 'Roleplaying' any more - Heromainia Wiki check it out Truth™. Wiki Page You're very welcome :) Gabriel456 21:38, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Well I reallly don't know how to turn pages into blogs but you should copy everything on the page to another one Truth out.